


大猫咪小猫咪我都要

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, ntr, 猫咪拟人, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Kudos: 45





	1. 01 被迫吸奶的小可怜

我以前从没发现小家伙身上这么软，从小养到大或许是习惯了，所以从没有真的去注意和在乎过，直到小巧的乳尖被新来的小猫舔弄的发红发肿，摸上去好像的确是更柔软了一些。  
大半个月来终于能够休息，我自然要和小家伙好好亲热亲热，吃过晚饭，我就把他抱进怀里好好的摸了摸，不得不说撸猫真的能让人身心愉悦，他又生的乖巧，打小就是个听话的漂亮娃娃，长大了带到床上也是一副任君采撷的样子。  
手掌下的小肚皮又软又热，让我忍不住拨开被毛去摸里头更温暖的粉肉，摸着摸着就摸到了突起的小点点，比之前要明显的多，我有一瞬的疑惑，等我再想看个究竟的时候，他罕见的就躲开了。

他在宠物猫中也算得上是大型了，会化形以后人类的身材是越发的手长脚长了，现在都快要赶上我了，倒是这性子越来越软。我把他圈在怀里，指尖触碰到肿胀的乳尖上惹得他呜咽一声，不知道是疼还是什么，小巧的乳首原本只有一小点的，扁扁的贴在胸部上，毫不起眼，如今臌胀的像颗肉粒，就连周围一圈的乳晕都涨的撑开了，顶着乳尖撑起一个肉肉的小丘，有点色情，我挑了挑眉问他是不是小猫弄得。  
不用他回答我也知道，他性子软，又早就带去绝育，就算是平时上床也都是由我摆布，自然不会是自己弄得，不是他也不是我，那就只有那个刚断奶没几天的小色猫了，连公猫的奶都吸，不像话，怪不得这温顺的性子都会伸爪子了。  
以前不是没听说过，只是没想到这小猫吸奶不分公母，小家伙肯定要委屈坏了，被缠着大半个月，总有躲不开的时候，我又忙的脚不沾地没来得及发现，照这红肿的样子只定没少被欺负，我心疼的抱着人又哄又亲，问他会不会疼。  
但心疼归心疼，爱还是要做的，我捧着一对小胸美其名曰帮他揉揉，没揉一会就把他揉硬了，又凑上去接吻，上面也湿下面也湿的，分开腿就顶了进去。  
绝育虽然让他体型变得更大了，但胜在听话，试想一个本就性格温顺的猫咪变得更加温顺，被当做全世界的感觉不能更好了，要说第一次发情缠着我要的时候，我更喜欢现在这样予取予求的黏人样子，这可能就是人类本质里对占有和控制的执念吧。  
我揽着他的腿搭到肩上，温吞的进入他，和他的性子一样，情事越温柔越能挑起他的欲望，好像他天生习惯忍耐，喜欢慢慢体验欲望带给他的战栗，喜欢享受快感逐渐堆积的胀满感。他的腺体很深，足够我慢慢插进顶入研磨，每一次的连根拔出都能体会到他的挽留，缩紧的穴肉像是无数张小嘴，吸附在柱身上吮嘬着，再从新插入，挤开闭合的穴肉都会有一种第一次进入的错觉，是那样柔软、火热、滑腻，我喜欢换着角度戳弄他的肠壁，敏感的龟头抵上布满褶皱的内壁总会带来另一种体验，我热衷于在他身上发掘新的天地，也爱极了他因我而生的每一分颤抖，那都是我给予他的感受和快乐，这一点一直都让我无比舒适。  
除了新来的那只猫，我已经打算送走他了。


	2. 02 渣攻rua小猫

我插进少年粉嫩的穴口时回想着当初的自己。或许我心怀坦荡，也或许有过一丝愧疚，总之结果是我依然偏爱着大猫，但也留下了小猫。  
我当初确实信守承诺送走了小猫，只是没过几天那人又还了回来。

“啊！你轻点……”  
他趴跪在我身下，纤瘦的脊背骨骼突出，我抚摸着肩胛骨中间的沟壑将他摁倒在床上，另一只手揉捏着软糯的臀部，凑近他的耳边，“疼么？”  
我猜是不疼的，柔软的穴肉早就记住了我的形状，我故意进的很深，腰跨使力把圆滚的臀部挤压的变形，他被我彻底挤进床里，紧贴着我的肌肤细细的发起颤来，他想要说话，又被我用力一顶，故意用顶端研磨穴道的尽头，将他的话语生生变为呻吟，不断绞紧的穴肉夹得我后脑发麻。  
“你惯会撒谎。”说着我抽出全部性器，又一举进入，瞬间的快感顶的他浑身一抖，双手伏在床上无力的抓挠着，把脸埋进了枕头。  
我知道他又哭了，他总是哭，我顺着他与床铺的缝隙探入，握住湿漉漉的性器，“有什么好哭的，你哪一次不是被我操射的。”

相比另一个听话的大猫，这个小猫更不耐操，前戏做的长了插进去没一会就要射，被抵着穴心浑身颤抖受不了了就会掉眼泪，不过我确实喜欢看他这幅样子，所以他每次都会哭，算是我私心的想要欺负他。  
从他发情的那一次我就摸清了他全部的弱点，腺体浅，腔道也短，通常进个大半就顶到头了，再往里他就会哭，但那并不是疼，只是闭合的腔道在深处格外紧致，有点像女人的宫颈。他第一次被进入的时候哭的整张床都湿了，发情的身体比平时更容易接纳入侵物，一边被柱身摩擦着敏感点一边被顶弄穴心，不用太多的技巧就让他达到高潮，那时候我挤开他深处的软肉，他只会哭，他不懂得也不理解，那种深刻的快感来自哪里，每一次的战栗都像是灵魂的侵袭，他哭叫着接下我射给他的所有，就像是沙漠里汲取水源的小嘴，不断的吸吮吞咽。

后穴内壁的软肉随着他的抽噎一下下缩紧着，无一处不再讨好着我。  
“好了，别哭了。”我亲吻他的耳后，捞起腰跨让他从新跪正，“你不要总是欺负哥哥。”  
其实我并不清楚他和大猫之间发生过什么，不过他平日里确实骄纵些，大概是觉得当初我留下他多少是抢走了大猫的宠爱，所谓的恃宠而骄罢了。  
“我没有！”他大叫着挣动起来，他不喜欢我说他，他觉得我是在批评他，每每这个时候他都会认为我偏爱对方。  
我确实偏爱，偏爱大猫的听话乖巧。  
我惯着他，不代表他可以任性的胡来，我压制着他把滑落的性器从新塞进去，巴掌扇在他臀侧警告他不许胡闹，只可惜他向来脾气暴躁，又不是轻易愿意低头的主，被我按着大力抽插几下又委屈的呜咽起来，他一心认为我错怪他，不停的扭动身体，叫嚣着耍起脾气不肯配合，我被他闹得心烦，俯下身用牙齿叼住白嫩的后颈皮，往后拉扯他便不再挣扎。这是猫咪都会有的天生习惯，就好比是无言的警告，比对着他说老实点更加管用。  
“你听话一点，我今天就陪你。”  
我吻了吻他的脸侧作为奖励，继而再次啃咬他的后颈，他被掌控着后颈时会越发敏感，屁股也会不自觉的抬高，有时我会不正经的思考他到底是不是小公猫，紧致的内穴和类似母猫的生理反应也是我一直想要操他的原因，我就喜欢看他别扭又不得不承受的样子。

一直到最后被抵着穴心射精时他都乖巧的任我顶弄，不吵嘴，不反抗，乖顺的撅起屁股露出穴口方便我抽插，放开他时后颈已经布满吻痕和齿印，为了奖励他的乖巧我给了他温存和亲吻，手指插进松软的小穴延续他最后的快感。  
“听话。”


	3. 03 发情

我本来就是喜欢猫的，所以这才领了他回家，至于又为什么在发现大的被欺负之后要将人送走，大约是那时候我格外偏爱大猫，毕竟从小养到大的感情还是更深刻些的。  
那人把他送还回来时说他生性顽劣脾气暴躁，倒是让我大吃一惊，和我面前的他不太一样，除了会缠着大猫吸奶，其余时候也都是乖巧的，甚至比寻常猫儿更加黏，我还是稀罕他的。  
一来二去还没等到再找新主人，他就发情了。  
他的发情期来的突然又异常，毫无预兆，开门便见着他怪叫着扑到我身上。我自然是打算亲自解决，总不能丢他出去搞那些个不干不净的小野猫。那是我第一次见他的人形，乌黑的短发和湿润的金瞳稚嫩又青涩，显然一副少年模样，我这才意识到他还是个孩子。  
但他终归是只发情的猫，国家可没有任何一条法律限定了猫的成年与否，他既然到了发情期，那便是性成熟了。  
我推着他躺倒在床上，他还小，又什么都不懂，不懂得为什么身体这样难受，也不懂得要怎样去缓解，他需要我教的东西太多太多，此时的他还只会掐着嗓子呻吟，小脸难受的皱在一起，我吻着他的眉间嘘声，手下摩挲到双腿间，用膝盖顶开去揉捏大腿内侧的软肉。  
“嘘——”我安抚着他，没有马上握住中间火热的硬物，“听话，让你舒服。”  
他还在哼哼，却也听话的张开腿任由我按摩。他还不会说话，那双漂亮的金瞳一瞬不瞬的盯着我，他想要个亲吻。我低头吻了他，舌尖从微微张开的唇缝中探入，舔过圆润的乳牙，在抵上敏感的上膛时同时握住了他的性器，他猛地抬腰，尖锐的呻吟被拦截，转而一股血腥味蔓延开来。  
“咬人，是不对的。”  
这是我要教他的第一件事。  
我一只手揉捏着依旧硬挺的性器，一手伸进他的口中，指尖不过是摩挲了几下，他便眨着眼睛落下泪来。  
他这样害怕是我没有想到的，一时间心虚的回想刚刚有没有什么举动是做的过分了，不自觉的放轻动作，压着他舌根的手也抽了回来，抹掉他新流出的一串子泪珠哄他，“乖乖别哭了，对不起，吓着你了。”  
我揽着他抱进怀里，像哄小孩一样的摇晃着，揉揉发顶再捏捏后颈，他毕竟是年岁小，眼泪珠子还没停就又粘着我磨蹭起来。我拍拍他的臀尖让他趴到床上。  
发情的好处就是再怎么弄也不会受伤，我本想顾忌他第一次，可敏感又稚嫩的身体勾的我做了一次又一次，越发狠厉的操弄逼得他哭叫起来，他虽是发情，可稚嫩的身体是受不住刺激的，软糯的穴肉痉挛的抽动着，他掐着肚皮上薄薄的一层软肉试图减轻刺激，可每一次的插入抽出都摩擦在他浅显的敏感点上，不论他如何扭动躲避，都无法逃开硬物的侵袭。他哭的伤心，但那已经不是害怕了，快乐的泪水多流一些也不妨事的，我拨开他掐着自己肚皮的手，用高热的掌心附上去，嫩滑又臌胀，拇指摩挲着按压下去，凑近他耳边，“会有小猫的。”  
突然间的抽插和不要脸的话语让他尖叫着缩紧穴肉，就连哭声都泛着颤抖，他还没学会说话，咿咿呀呀的想要拒绝我的挺动，可我怎么会放过他，我攥着他的腰肢顶的更深，又为难他说些骚话，一字一句的教他，又在他咿呀学语时坏心的撞碎他的声音，戏弄他学不会就要一直含着我的硬物直到说对为止。  
发情期足有三天，除了吃饭睡觉其余时间我们都缠在一起，直到第三天傍晚时他才退下情热不再溢出腺液，但他终究是没学会说话，只是普通的称呼也没能叫出，我想着他年纪小也就罢了，日后多的是时间去教他些正经的。我搂着他躺在床上，性器还放在里头舍不得拿出来，湿润的穴道早就习惯了外物的侵入，穴心随着呼吸一口一口温吞的含着，舒服极了。  
我闭着眼睛胡乱的骗他，“留下来了，就得给我生小猫了。”


End file.
